


Teddy Bear

by Peter164



Series: Little!Anxiety [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Little!Anxiety, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pastels, Teddy Bears, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Roman has a very soft surprise for Anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a wild couple days, guys. I stayed at the Stanley hotel and talked to some ghosts, I discovered corn flavored soda, I fell down the rabbit hole that is Death Stranding, I listened to Thomas and Ben sing Lovely Night for 4 hours straight by pure choice, I went to 3 different taffy shops that are all the only taffy shop in Estes park that pulls their own taffy. It's been a ride, so this was very nice for me to just sit and write.
> 
> There are some mentions of some gender role based hate, but nothing dramatic. It's all extremely mild.

Anxiety had a pile of stuffed animals on his bed. Roman spoiled him with any plushie he wanted, and some he never even asked for. It made his otherwise dark and sinister looking bedroom look softer and safer. It was slowly evolving from an emo nightmare land, to almost pastel goth. Each plushie had its own name and both Roman and Logan knew every single one. Right now he was coloring in picture of Beast giving Belle a book wrapped in ribbons like a present. Papa came inside and sat next to him on the bed.

"Do you want to come keep me company while I do laundry? You can come color, or I can go get the computer and you can watch Sofia the First." He offered. Anxiety nodded and picked up his coloring book and crayons and followed him to the laundry room. He sat on the floor while his papa sorted the laundry, "Is that your daddy's sweater?"

Anxiety nodded shyly, "I was cold so he let me borrow it."

He was fidgeting with the hem of the white hoodie, suddenly very self-conscious. It had soft, red fuzzy fabric inside and the image of a vintage Minnie Mouse sketched in pencil on the front. 

"It looks cute on you. I like it." Patton smiled. Anxiety blushed and looked down at his picture. He wasn't really paying attention to his papa, or he would've noticed that he was constantly checking his phone. Patton had unloaded the dryer and worked on switching loads. He sat in front of Anxiety to fold clothes. They sat and talked about Anxiety's favorite Disney movies while Patton made stacks of clothes depending on who the owner was. Near the end of the pile of clean clothes, Papa's phone made a sound like an airhorn, making Anxiety jump. 

"It's just my text tone, don't worry," He checked his phone, "Can you help deliver clothes?"

"Okay." Anxiety picked up his coloring stuff, which Papa took from his hands.

"I'll carry that with your clothes. You can take Roman's, okay?" He smiled, Anxiety shrugged and picked up the pile of Roman's clothes. He brought them into his room and set them gently on the white bedspread. He offered to take some of the clothes from Papa, but he shook his head. They walked to Anxiety's bedroom and Patton asked him to open the door for him, his hands were full. Anxiety pushed the door open to find his momma and Daddy standing by a giant white teddy bear. Anxiety only came up to the things chest, he could've used it as a bed if he wanted. A big pink ribbon was around its neck. Anxiety grinned and tackled hugged his daddy. Roman lifted him off the ground and peppered kisses through his hair. 

"You are such a spoiled child. You know that little one?" Roman smiled and set him back down. Anxiety nodded and thanked him over and over, "Now go thank your mother. He was the one that picked it out for you."

Anxiety was still beaming. He let go of Roman and quickly wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Thank you so much, Momma." He smiled, buried his face in Logan's chest.

"You are very welcome." Logan hesitantly pat him on the back. Papa squealed and ran up to them, enveloping the pair in a massive bear hug. Only seconds later, Roman decided to join in. Anxiety was giggling, absorbing everything around him. He was always impressed that all four of them could be so distinct in everything they did. He could smell oranges and cookies and flowers, all from a very distinct person. Papa was cooing over all of them hugging each other. 

"I love you, Momma." Anxiety muttered. Logan hugged him as well as he could with everyone else around him. After just a few minutes Anxiety began to pull away, Roman back away to let him squirm out. Logan's eyes were red and Patton put an arm around his shoulders, walking him carefully out of the room, flashing the couple a smile as he left. Roman kissed Anxiety's knuckles and made him blush. 

"Come, my dear, let's watch a movie. Anything you want." Roman promised. Anxiety bit his lip, Roman kissed his forehead. 

"Can I have juice first?" He asked.

"Of course you can. As long as you come with." Roman picked him up without warning, making him squeal. He carried him to the kitchen and set him down on the counter, "Which cup do you want?"

"The Cinderella one." Anxiety answered. Roman took the cup down from the cupboard and filled it with apple juice. He screwed on the cap and handed it to him. Anxiety took it and held out his arms to be carried again. Roman rolled his eyes, but picked him up again. Anxiety smiled and snuggled into him. He was carried and placed gently on the bed. Anxiety sipped at his juice. Roman sat next to him and let Anxiety rest his head on his chest.

"What shall I turn on, my princess?" Roman stroked his hair. 

"Ariel." Anxiety said, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Roman turned on the movie and kissed the top of his head, "Daddy, I know my bear's name now."

"And what might it be?" Roman asked.

"Alexa." Anxiety said.

"That's a lovely name, I'm sure she loves it." Roman smiled.

"Alexa is a boy. He's like Rose, but backwards. He just liked his name, so he just kept it." Anxiety explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roman nodded.

"Well then, I'm sure _he_ loves it. Does he want a blue bow instead of the pink one?" Roman asked. Anxiety shook his head.

"He likes the pink one. Just because he's a boy doesn't make him like boy stuff. I'm a boy and I don't like boy stuff." Anxiety's expression dropped, "Daddy, it's okay that I like girl stuff right? It's not bad?"

"No, no, no. Of course it isn't, Daddy likes girl stuff sometimes too. And so does Momma and Papa, I'm sure. I was just thinking that there's a lot of pink in your room and maybe you'd like some other colors to make it look a little more colorful, that's all." Roman was trying to save himself, holding his face gently.

"Promise? Because I saw a grown up boy in a skirt when Thomas went to the store and some of the people there told him that he shouldn't do that." Anxiety brought up. Roman bit his lip and sighed.

"Some people think that it is bad, they think that the only way that you can be a boy is by liking sports and comic books and chasing girls. But they don't know how pretty people are when they are different than what everyone else says they're supposed to be. They haven't met you, or Thomas, or Rose, or Joan, or Leo, or Fariha, or Angie, or Cate, or Dahlia, or Terrance, or any of the dozens more that aren't what those mean people think is okay. Just because they don't want you do like flower crowns and princesses doesn't mean you shouldn't. Okay?" Roman explained to him as best he could. Anxiety nodded and went back to sucking his thumb. He still wasn't convinced, he had a feeling he had stumbled into something much deeper than Daddy was letting on. He decided this was a Big Anxiety problem that could be solved later. For now he pushed the thought from his mind and tried to just feel Daddy next to him. 

He was soft, the black fluff of Big Anxiety's jacket was pressed against his cheek. It was wrapped around Roman's shoulders, keeping them both warm. Ariel was discussing the purpose of human trinkets with Scuttle and making Anxiety giggle. Fingers were in his hair, combing through it carefully. Anxiety sucked on his thumb, humming at the feeling of Roman's hands in his hair. Nothing was wrong here, everything was safe and nice. Anxiety felt himself drifting off into sleep. He tugged at Roman's sleeve, making him look down at him.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." He told him. Roman asked if he wanted to take a nap. Anxiety nodded.

"Okay, let's get jammies on." Roman started to get up. Anxiety protested loudly, punctuated by a loud bang and a moan from the other room. Roman blushed and Anxiety tilted his head in confusion.

"What's Momma and Papa doing?" Anxiety asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about until you're big, okay? Maybe Daddy will tell you then." Roman was quick to answer, "Now why don't you want jammies on?"

"Because I don't wanna take off your sweater. Is that okay?" Anxiety asked. Now Roman was blushing for an entirely different reason.

"Of course, princess. But let's get you changed into more comfortable pants at the very least." Roman offered.

"Okay." Anxiety agreed. Roman took out a pair of Winnie the Pooh pajama pants and handed them to Anxiety. He tried to unbutton his jeans, but his fingers kept slipping, he reached for Roman, whining a little. Roman smiled and bent over. He helped with the button of his jeans and pulled them off. He slipped the pajamas on him and let him lay back down. He pulled the covers up to his chin and brought Joanne to him, at his request. He gave Anxiety a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. Anxiety whined and grabbed his hand.

"You want me to stay?" Roman asked. Anxiety nodded. The Prince smiled and climbed into bed next to him. Anxiety nuzzled into him, thumb in his mouth and stuffie in his arms. Roman smiled and pulled him closer, letting him fall asleep, doing his best to block out any potential noises the other couple could be making.

**Author's Note:**

> I have also discovered a Melanie Martinez/Disturbed mashup and if that doesn't describe everything about Anxiety in this I don't know what does.


End file.
